Hero's And Friends
by shacrackax0
Summary: Sam sticks up for Mercedes after Jesse's criticism


**This is how I pictured tonight should have happened with some Mercedes/Sam interaction.**

Ever since Mr. Shue told us that Jesse was our new show choir consultant; I felt it wasn't sincere. Everyone still remembers what happened last year with Jesse and we knew not to trust him. Once he and Shue began to go over national information, Jesse told us we needed to find our star player and to be fair Shue wanted everyone to audition for it. I was all for it, I could sing a good soul song I just pulled from my back pocket. After we talked about non trivial things Rachel, Santana, Kurt and I went to sign for auditions. I would like to think the other team mates would try out but they didn't.

"Wheezy and Man hands have nothing on me, my only competition is Kurt" Santana expressed once she signed her name on the signup sheet. I rolled my eyes at the fiery Latina; she really just got on my nerves sometimes. "Good luck to you all, I'm so going to win this!" Rachel replied back looking scary happy.

The only way she could ever win is Jesse. Everyone noticed them at prom, the jealous glares of Finn and especially that fight. I could easily see Jesse just talking Shue into giving Rachel the solo, and I won't let that happen, it's totally rigged!

Standing in the lunch room I felt a shoulder nudge me, I looked over and saw Sam smiling at me. Ever since prom we've become friends. He is really a nice guy who is just misunderstood most of the time. Sam wasn't use to having someone accept him for who he was. I thought he was special; he always boosted up my confidence. I knew who I was; I'm Mercedes Jones a fierce diva in her own right. It took me from seeing how glee club almost ended last year who I was. It just felt nice to see someone other than my parents and Kurt to show me.

"I saw your name on the signup sheet; I just wanted to tell you good luck. You're really a good singer and if Mr. Shue and Jesse don't notice it they're stupid" Sam said as he scooped himself some tots onto his tray, sending her a miscreant look. "Thank you for boosting me up, I have a feeling Jesse will convince Shue to give the solo to Rachel" I told him as I began to scoop me some tots onto my tray, piling them extra high. Causing him to laugh at my love of tots. "I don't think Shue wouldn't be that childish to take Jesse's advice seriously. Just have faith that you will rock this performance, like I know you will. Let's find a table to sit and get your mind off this" Sam replied as he grabbed a ton of ketchup packets and placing them on both of our trays, we went to the register and swiped our student ID cards and sat at a nearby table. We ate here and there throwing bits of conversations in between.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Shue, I don't believe this! I sung my heart out and it was "Lazy"? That's a whole bunch of bull!" I screamed once Jesse made harsh criticism on my performance<p>

This was one of my best performances and Jesse St. Jerk had to bring that down. I don't care if you won 4 awards in show choir; you're a college drop out. It wasn't fair how he treated me, I had some choreography in there, I didn't go over the top. I like to keep things simple and get straight to the point and that's exactly what I did when I sung.

"Enough you two, Mercedes you were amazing. The best performance you've done all year; it brought me back to seeing you when you first audition and you have grown so much. I'll let you all know my decision at the end of the week" Shue said as I walked off the stage half happy and half mad. I was so close to jumping off that stage and showing Jesse how unlazy my fist can be in his face! Walking the hallways back to my locker I notice Sam lurking there.

"So how was it? Did you blow them away?" Sam asked as I reached my locker. I shook my head in disappointment," Jesse is such an asshole; he said I wasn't what they need at nationals and how I was being lazy. Then I told him I'd get unlazy with my fist in his face!" Sam chuckled at my joke" But Mr. Shue told me it was the best performance I had ever done and he'd get back to us at the end of the week" I said as we walked away from my locker. Sam didn't respond back he just kept nodding his head, and when I asked him what's wrong he just told me nothing. We decided to go breadstix to do some group project and we ran into Jesse, then I noticed how red Sam's eyes turned.

"I'm so sick of you, how dare you say those things to Mercedes like that. Your so wrapped up into getting Rachel back you do anything to achieve it, like stepping on someone else dreams. You're a no body, I should have seen right through you when you came with us to prom. You'd do anything to get her back but she doesn't want you, she'll always love Finn at the end of the day. She's using you to make him jealous and its working. She pulling your strings, cus there she is with Hudson and it looks like there cozy" Sam told Jesse harshly, they stood face to face chest touching, Jesse turned his head and his eyes landed on Rachel, as well as mines and we saw how close she was to Finn and knew what Sam was telling was the truth. Without another word Jesse left, never looking back. Sam and I sat back into our seats and worked on our project. We both decided to take a break once we felt a little hungry.

"Sam why did you go off like that on Jesse?" I asked curiously "Because no one treats my friends like that and get away with it" He replied cracking his smile at me, I smiled back at him feeling appreciated." Thank you" I whispered,

We went and ordered some food and eventually finished our project. Sam gave me a ride home since we came together to breadstix. He walked me to my door and pulled me into a friendly heartwarming hug.

"I'm glad we're friends Cede's. There seriously isn't any other girl I would love to spend my time with than you" He said as we pulled away, I would have thought this was a romantic moment but it wasn't for the reasons I couldn't see for Sam to like me.

"I'm glad you found a friend in me too, Sammy" I said as I unlocked my door and went inside my house. I looked out my living room window and saw his car still parked there. It looked like he was debating something with himself, then he rushed himself out of the car and rung my door bell.

"Look I wanted to know if you wanted to hangout tomorrow? We could go to the park or even the lake. I really like spending time with you Cedes" Sam asked nervously, why he should be nervous we always hung out with each other

"I'd love that, see you tomorrow Mr. Evans"

"Goodnight Ms. Jones"

* * *

><p><strong> I've been doing so many SamMercedes stories, this is the first where I left them alone as freiends**


End file.
